Sombres années
by bachelor49
Summary: Harry a disparut au département des mystère. Voldemort a vaincu, une des survivantes nous raconte sa vie ce qui sera peut être le renouvellement d'un espoir perdu.
1. Chapter 1

**SOMBRES ANNEES**

_**Part 1**_

Voilà près de onze ans, un mage noire que tous le monde croyaient mort est revenu a la vie. Son nom, plus personne n'osent le dire a voix haute, mais je fais partie des quelques personnes qui savent qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur d'un nom. Il s'appelle Voldemort et il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et oui j'ai bien dis, était, mais pour que vous compreniez je me dois de vous raconter ce qu'il c'est passé ce jour là.

En juin, pendant que je faisais ma cinquième année a Poudlard, des amis et moi somme allé porté secours a Sirius Black. Vous ne vous souvenez probablement pas de qui il s'agit mais a l'époque il était connu pour être le premier a s'être échapper d'Azkaban, la prison sorcière. Enfin bref, il était aussi moins connu pour être le parrain du Survivant, et c'est pour ça que nous nous sommes rendu au Département des Mystères, au Ministère de la Magie de Londres.

Nous n'étions que six, âgées de quatorze a quinze ans, nous étions des enfants merde ! Mais nous nous sommes fais avoir comme des nouveaux nées. En vérité il s'agissait d'un piège diabolique pour qu'Harry récupère une prophétie. Ils nous attendais environs sept ou huit mangemorts et nous avons dû les combattre. Je n'oublierais jamais ces longues minutes durant lesquelles moi et mes amis avons employé tous ce que nous avais apprit Harry pour vivre. Il l'avait dit lui même lors d'une réunion de L'AD. « « _Moi je dois survivre mais pas vous. Vous, vous devez vivre !_ » » De belle parole non, mais nous avons suivit son conseille, très vite les mangemorts avaient capturé chacun de nous, sauf Harry.

Lucius Malefoy lui avait ordonner de lui donner la sphère en échange de nos vies. Hmpf, comme s'ils nous auraient laissé vivre. Harry fit alors écouté la prophétie a tous ceux qui étaient dans la salle, une idiotie, mais ça nous a sauvé car les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont arrivés et les combats ont reprit. C'est a partir de là que tous a commencer a dégénérer. Sirius et Harry se battaient côte a côte, j'avais très peur pour Harry alors j'avais fermer les yeux. Puis elle prononça LE sort, c'est fou ce que l'impacte de deux mots peuvent changer une vie. Le sort de mort toucha Sirius qui disparut dans une espèce d'arcade, tué par sa propre cousine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé ensuite sauf qu'Harry l'a suivit.

Quand les derniers mangemorts furent neutralisé, je me suis précipité dans le couloir qu'avais emprunté Harry plus tôt. Il était relier au hall du Ministère, enfin ce qui restait du hall, il y avait des morceaux de pierres partout de l'eau ruisselait et du feux carbonisait l'image de Fudge, l'ancien ministre. Plus loin, Dumbledore ce tenait et regardait celui que les personnes derrière moi identifièrent tout de suite comme Voldemort. C'était la première fois que je le voyais, il ressemblais bien a ce qu'Harry nous avais décrit.

Il regardait autour de lui puis disparut, nous avions tous cru que c'était fini jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ce mette a convulsé. Il parlait avec deux voix différente, jeta un sort au directeur puis disparut dans un flash noire, ce fut la dernière fois que je vis Harry vivant.

Bien entendu le ministère a reconnu son erreur et mit en place des protections contre le retour de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcé Le Nom. Mais il était trop tard Voldemort avait enlever Harry et a la rentrer de septembre la Gazette du Sorcier publiait une lettre de Voldemort. Il annonçait a tous le contenu de la prophétie, et le fais que c'était lui qui avait tué Harry. Une photo du corps y avait parait il été envoyé mais les journaliste avaient été tellement dégouté par la photo qu'ils ne l'avaient pas publié.

Dumbledore avait réunit tout les opposants a Voldemort et leur avait déclarer que son espion, Severus, avait également vu le meurtre et qu'il n'avait rien put faire. Le lord, pour être sur de sa mort, avait décapité Harry devant tous ses partisans.

C'est comme ça que commença la guerre noire. Voldemort attaquait aussi bien les bâtiments magiques que moldus et trois ans après son retour officiel les moldus découvrirent notre existence. Sauf qu'il avaient tellement peur qu'ils ne faisaient pas de différence. Dès qu'il voyait un humain avec une baguette, ou un moldu se comportant différemment il l'arrêtaient. S'il s'agissait d'un sorcier il était tué sur le champs. De plus en plus de sorcier rejoignait Voldemort part peur d'être tué par lui ou les moldus.

Nous a l'Orde du Phénix nous avons fais du mieux que nous avions put mais plus le temps passait plus nos rangs s'amoindrissait. Poudlard ferma bien vite pour devenir une place forte de la lumière. Mais très vite Voldemort attaqua et peut d'entre nous en sont sortit vivant. Le Ministère était infester de mangemorts et finalement Voldemort en prit le contrôle de même que la Grande Bretagne. Une fois qu'il eut prit l'Irlande il prouva encore sa folie et renomma les deux îles L'EMPIRE DES TENEBRES, avec a sa tête, non pas le Seigneur mais un Empereur des Ténèbres.

Les moldus et sorciers britannique durent tous prêté allégeance et porté sa marque. Ainsi lors des contrôles, il était facile de savoir si vous étiez ou pas avec LUI. La résistance n'est maintenant plus qu'un souvenir, nous avons perdu ce que Dumbledore appelait l'espoir.

Je suis en ce moment quelque part dans les bois en France, eux on été prévenu a temps de ce qu'ils avaient a craindre et arrive pour le moment a tenir bon. Mais ce n'est pas facile car Voldemort c'était d'abord emparer de l'Allemagne et de la Roumanie. Je crains un nouvelle guerre mondial et les moldus que j'entends dans la rue également. Heureusement que les pays frontalier s'aident les uns les autres. Les duellistes français sont impressionnant, comme ceux d'Italie et de Grèce. L'Amérique a envoyer des sorciers pour soutenir l'Europe mais c'est très mal partit. Une chance que les moldus aient été informer de l'existante de la magie par d'autre moyens que des meurtres et des explosions sinon je pense qu'ils auraient réagit comme les anglais.

**« Hé qu'es ce que tu fais dehors par ce froid toi ? Tu es seul aller viens je t'emmène chez moi. »**

Une fille viens de me prendre dans ces bras et nous conduit vers ce qui ressemble a une cabane en bois. Elle semble faire plusieurs détour pour y arrivé, passant a coté d'un arbre ou sautant par dessus un tronc qui a surement été frapper par la foudre. Un jeu d'enfant a tous les coups.

Nous pénétrons enfin dans la masure, par Merlin et tous les fondateurs. Alors que je m'attendais a trouvé un lit et de quoi faire a manger je viens de rentrer dans un hall dons les murs sont fais de pierre, et un halle deux fois trop grand pour une si petite cabane. A voir mes yeux la jeune fille rigole et me conduit dans une pièce, le salon qui est très accueillant. Il y a une énorme cheminé de deux mètres de large et d'au moins un mètre cinquante de haut dans laquelle brule un feu qui dois pouvoir chauffé a lui seul une partie de la maison, qui doit appartenir a des sorciers pour être comme ça.

Pendant que la fillette, qui ne dois pas avoir plus de dix ans, va s'installer dans un fauteuil qui a l'air très confortable, j'observe le reste de la pièce. Elle est encore plus grande que le hall et dois facilement pouvoir contenir une cinquantaine de personnes. Je vois beaucoup de garçons et filles jouant un peut partout, d'autre lisent alors que deux ou trois ramène a boire a leur amis.

**« Où as tu trouvé ce chat ? » **Demanda un garçon d'une douzaine d'années.

**« Dans la forêt. »** Dit doucement celle qui me tenait toujours dans ces bras.

**« QUOI !?! Eh les copain deviner quoi. Tysa a ramener un chat de dehors ! »**

**« Hein ! »**

**« C'est vrai je le vois. »**

**« Youpi, je risque pas de me faire punir pour avoir cassé les assiettes ! »**

**« Tu sais pourtant que c'est interdit Tysa. » **Reprit le premier. **« J'espère au moins que tu as pris toutes les précautions. »**

**« Bien sur je suis pas bête. En plus je vivais ici avant toi alors je sais déjà ! »**

Tysa, puisqu'elle dois s'appeler ainsi se lève et sort de la pièce. Et rentre dans une autre. De pièce en pièce nous débouchons finalement dans une petite chambre aux couleurs chaudes. Elle me dépose sur la couette et passe une porte, surement la salle de bain.

Un quart d'heure après elle revient, vêtu d'un pyjama vert et rouge. Je la détaille enfin, elle a les cheveux noir et les yeux tout aussi sombre et mesure environ un mètre. Elle ce mets a parler mais je n'écoute pas, mes pensée son tourné vers cette étrange maison. De toute évidence celle d'un sorciers mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est que dans toutes les pièces que nous avons traverser pour venir ici je n'ai pas vu un seul adulte. Que des enfants, les plus vieux ne devais pas avoir plus de quinze ou seize ans et s'occupaient des plus jeunes.

**« ...alors il a mit son doit dans son nez pour faire son crâneur... »**

Elle parle beaucoup pour une sorcière, je me demande a qui sont tous ces enfants. Je pourrais me retransformer mais comme les moldus et sorciers sont très tendu j'ai peur que s'ils voit un chat se métamorphoser un humain ils me jettent dehors voir pire que des personnes adulte arrive et ne me tue. Et puis j'ai pris l'habitude d'être sous ma forme de chat, Minerva avais raison quand elle disait que les gens autour de vous son plus tendre et affectif.

_**Part 2**_

Une semaine s'était écouler depuis que je vivait avec Tysa de son vrai nom, Hatysa. Je n'en avait pas beaucoup apprit si ce n'est que dans cette maison qui d'après ce que j'ai comprit s'appelle AVALON. Ce serais une sorte de manoir a trois étages protéger par une grande quantité de sort et de piège si j'en juge les déclarations de certain. Le fais qu'il n'y est presque aucun adulte a aussi été élucidé, j'en ai trouver la raison, la personne qui ''dirige'' cet endroit ne les aime pas. J'ai apprit qu'il y avait la mère d'Hatysa, dont j'ignore encore le nom et LUI. Je n'ai pas entendu son nom une seul fois, ni même vu car il n'est jamais là, mais les enfants semble pensé que c'est une bonne personne. Bien sûr les mangemorts pense aussi que Voldemort est une bonne personne alors je fais attention.

Enfin je sais qu'il y a à Avalon des moldus et des sorciers si j'en crois la théorie des sorts que certain apprennent et la magie accidentelle qu'a produit un garçon de cinq ans. Hatysa vient justement de revenir avec a manger pour moi. Elle est gentille et semble avoir une petite autorité sur les autres enfants, même les plus âgés. Puis elle entre, surement sa mère puisque c'est la seul femme adulte que je croise depuis mon arrivé. Elle ressemble beaucoup a sa fille elle a une grâce dans sa façon de marcher que je devine hérité de sang pur. Elle doit avoir entre trente et quarante ans pas plus.

**« Alors mon étoile qu'es ce que tu cache ici ? »** La femme me voit malgré Hatysa qui tente de me cacher dans son dos. **« Depuis quand as tu un chat ? »**

Je sens du reproche dans sa voix mais je ne peux pas pensée plus qu'elle m'attrape par la peau du coup. Elle continue de demandé a sa fille une explication, je sais que je ne dois pas rester plus longtemps ici ou on pourrait découvrir qui je suis. Aussi je la mort pour lui faire lâcher prise. Gagné, maintenant les escaliers. J'entends Tysa et sa mère qui me cours après et un sort me frôle, s'il n'y avais pas eut les escalier s'en été fini de moi. Ainsi sa mère est une sorcière étonnant car jamais la fille n'avait fais de magie devant moi.

Ma course m'amène dans le salon mais je n'ai pas fais deux mètres que la fille et la mère arrive, cette dernière cri à tous de m'arrêter et alors plusieurs sort fusent vert moi. Ce qui est encore plus étrange est qu'il semble venir des mains de certain enfants mais je ne m'attarde pas et fonce vers la porte ou je reprend vit fais ma forme humaine pour sortir. Puis c'est le noir...

**« Réveillez vous ! »**

Le froid et l'humidité, on vient de me jeter une bassine d'eau. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans une chambre, pied et poings lier dans le dos avec un morceau de tissus dans la bouche pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il y a Tysa, sa mère et un des plus vieux garçon dans la chambre.

**« Écoutez, c'est simple. »** Commença la mère. **« On va vous poser des questions, vous y répondez en hochant la tête sinon je vous tue. »**

Hochement affirmatif.

**« Êtes vous une sorcière ? »** Me demanda le garçon.

Hochement affirmatif.

**« Comment avez vous trouvé Avalon ? »**Continua t-il.

**« Bravo, moi qui t'avais trouvé cool quand tu l'as arrêter et maintenant tu lui demande un truc auquel elle ne peut pas répondre par oui ou non. »** S'amusa Hatysa, le garçon devint rouge. **« Tu peux aussi lui demander commet elle a fais pour arrivé là, ce qu'elle aime etcétéra. »**

**« Vas y toi puisque tu es si intelligente. »**

**« Arrêtez tous les deux ce n'es pas un jeux. Il peut rentrer n'importe quand et il ne faudrait pas qu'il trouve une sorcière ici. »** Rouspéta la femme.

**« Oui maman. Es ce que vous êtes avec les mangemorts ? »**

Je fit non de la tête. Alors le garçon présenta devant moi plusieurs objets dont une glace a l'ennemie, un scrutoscope et d'autre dont j'ignore le nom. Après quelques minutes il se tourna vers la maman et fit un signe négatif.

**« Apparemment vous n'êtes pas un danger pour nous alors je vous retire ça. »** Elle me retira le ballions. **« Maintenant dites nous votre nom, et ce que vous faites ici. Attention je peut toujours vous tuer et les protections ont été activé, vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper. »**

**« Je suis Hermione Granger. Votre fille m'a trouver pendant que j'étais sous ma forme animagus et m'a emmener ici. »**

**« Une animagus, tu as ramener une animagus sans faire attention, alors cette fois je suis sur qu'il va t'engueuler. Tu sais pourtant qu'on ne dois jamais rien ramener de l'extérieur. »**

**« Ça suffi Brian. Même si tu as raison et que Hatysa risque un mauvais quart d'heure. Maintenant sortez tous les deux et Tysa, tu reste dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvelle ordre et pas de visite. »**

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors la femme me libéra de mes liens.

**« Je suis sûr que vous comprenez que par les temps qui cours nous devons être prudents. »**

**« Es ce votre façon de vous excusez ? »**

**« Je ne m'excusai pas miss Granger, je ne fais que ce qu'il faut pour protéger ma fille et les autres enfant de cette maison. »**

**« Comment vous vous appeler ? »**

**« Je suis étonner que vous ne m'ayez pas reconnu. Après tous Drago me ressemblait beaucoup. »** Fit elle en souriant.

Aussitôt Hermione fut sur la défensive et s'éloigna de la femme. Elle avait devant elle Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago et la femme d'un des plus dangereux mangemorts.

**« Je ne suis pas avec eux. Et non je ne lis pas dans vos pensées, c'est juste votre réaction. Mais je suis belle et bien Narcissa Black pas Malefoy nous avons dut divorcé il y a longtemps pour une affaire... enfin cela ne vous concerne pas. Sachez juste qu'aucun mangemorts ne viendra ici et que si par miracle un porteur de la marque noire venais a entre je peut vous assurer qu'il le saura et que le malheureux mangemorts mourra dans les vingt secondes qui auront suivit son entrer a Avalon. Maintenant vous devriez vous reposer, et demain je repasserais vous voir pour répondre a quelques unes de vos questions. Bonne nuit. »**

Et elle me laissa là, dans une chambre d'une maison qui, d'après elle, pouvait résister aux mangemorts. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, même le _Fidélitas_ avais fini par être briser a Poudlard alors peut importe les protections de la maison, si un mangemort, ou pire Voldemort, voulais entrer, rien ne les en empêcheraient.

_**Part 3**_

Presque deux semaines après m'être fais découverte s'étaient écoulées. J'avais le droit de sortir de ma chambre avec pour seul restriction de ne pas sortir de la maison, et de rentrer quand on me le demandait. Hatysa avait été triste de perde son chat mais moi je me sentais mieux. Cela faisait des mois que je restais sous ma forme féline et franchement je n'en pouvais plus.

Tiens, Hatysa viens de rentrer dans la bibliothèque, il n'y a pas beaucoup de livres dedans, enfin par rapport a celle de Poudlard.

**« Qu'es ce que vous lisez ? _Théorie de métamorphose septième volume_. C'est bien ? »**

**« Oui, je peux te posez une question. »** Voyant qu'elle acquiesça. **« Je trouve ça bizarre que beaucoup des enfants qui sont ici arrive a faire de la magie alors qu'ils n'ont pas de baguette. Et également que toi, tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir en faire alors que je suis presque sûr que tu es une sorcière. »**

**« Oui je suis une sorcière, mais maman ne veux pas que je fasse de magie n'importe quand. Alors elle m'entraine quand il n'y a pas les autres autour. Et puis oui les sorciers de Avalon fonds de la magie sans baguette. C'est plus dur mais comme nous ne pouvont pas allé en acheter on apprends très jeune a se servir de la magie. »** Elle regarda un moment Hermione avant de reprendre.

**« Il paraît que tu es une fille de moldu. »**

**« Oui mes parents étaient dentiste. »**

**« Mais tu n'as pas la marque des ténèbres. Tous les sorciers née de moldu doivent l'avoir ! »**

**« Oh ? Je pense qu'il y a ici des sorciers qui ne sont pas des sang pur non ? Alors pourquoi n'ont ils pas la marque ? »**

**« Mais parce que nous ne nous sommes jamais fais prendre et que nous vivons a Avalon. »**

**« Moi aussi je ne me suis pas fais prendre. En faite, sais tu quel age j'ai ? Et bien je n'ai que vingt cinq ans donc je suis née avant l'ère des Ténèbres. J'ai fais mes études à Poudlard comme tous ceux de mon age. Ce n'est que lors de ma cinquième années que la guerre a commencer. Et très vite j'ai appris qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas faire. Quand Poudlard a été attaquer pour la dernière fois je me suis enfui sous ma forme animal. Donc ils n'ont pas put me trouver et me marquer... »**

Dans la tête d'Hatysa elle commençais a se poser plus de questions qu'elle n'en avait résolut. Elle se demandais si cette Hermione n'était pas...

**« Yoho, Hatysa tu m'écoute ? »**

Et voilà, elle venait de la coupé dans ses pensées super intelligente.

**« Oui ? »**

**« Et bien je te demandait ce que tu étais venu faire ici. Tu devrais être dans ta chambre a cette heure ci. »**

Hatysa regarda l'horloge et jura vite avant de se précipité hors de la salle pour regagné sa chambre. Peut de temps après c'est Narcissa qui entre. Elle a avec elle un plateau avec du thé.

**« Et bien miss Granger, ma fille semble vous apprécier. Je préfère vous mettre en garde. Faite lui le moindre mal, physiquement ou moralement et vous regretterez de ne pas être entre les mains des mangemorts. »**

Ça aussi c'était étrange. J'avais bien vu que Tysa était chérie par tous mais bizarrement tous le monde la traitait comme si le simple fait de la mettre en colère pouvait provoquer un ras de marrer.

**« Ne vous en faites pas Madame Black, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que je trouve étrange qu'elle ne pratique pas la magie. Oh, serait elle sans pouvoir magique ? »**

**« Bien sûr que non ! » **S'insurgea la mère de la jeune fille. **« Ma fille est une Black quand même ! »**

**« Oui mais ça peut venir de son sang de Malefoy. »** Tenta de se rattraper Hermione.

**« MA-LE-FOY ? Vous croyez que Lucius est le père d'Hatysa. Vous trouvez qu'elle a quelque chose de Lucius ? Elle s'appelle Hatysa Black, compris. »**

**« Oui oui, désoler d'avoir sous entendu ça. C'est juste que je m'étonne qu'elle soit sorcière et qu'elle ne fasse pas de magie alors que j'en ai vu en faire. Et sans baguette en plus. »**

**« Je vous comprend. Veuillez m'excuser si je l'ai mal prit mais le simple fait qu'elle soit associer a mon ex-mari me dégoute. Lucius et moi avons divorcé plus d'un an avant sa naissance. Ne me prenez pas non plus pour une gourgandine. J'ai rencontrer le père d'Hatysa il y a longtemps et nous nous sommes retrouver après ma séparation avec Malefoy. »** Raconta l'ancienne Malefoy les yeux dans le vague. Puis elle revint a la réalité. **« Mais pourquoi je vous raconte ça ? Enfin tous ça pour dire qu'elle est une sorcière et sait faire de la magie seulement il lui a dit de ne pas en faire sans la présence d'un adulte. »**

**« Qui est ce **_**"**__**Il**__**"**_** dont tout le monde parlent ? » **Demanda prestement Hermione dans l'espoir que la femme laisse échapper un nom ou un indice quelconque.

Mais le visage de Narcissa se referma et après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit, quitta la pièce. Cette Miss je sais tout aurait put être plus discrète, enfin une Gryffondor restera une Gryffondor. En plus elle venait de recevoir un message qui la tourmentait déjà assez.

_**Ma Fleur et mon Étoile,**_

_**Je suis en ce moment en pleine négociation avec un peuple qui ne s'est pas encore rallié a Vous Savez Qui. Bien que ce soit dure je pense rentrer d'ici un mois, j'ai hâte de vous revoir toute les deux.**_

_**Comme toujours, n'essaye pas de répondre a cette lettre.**_

_**Je vous aime, Fulg.**_

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas mit de date précise. Alors il faudrait constamment être sur le quai vive au cas où il arriverait plus tôt que prévu. C'est ainsi que trois semaine après qu'elle eut reçu la lettre, la sonnerie de l'entrer retentit dans Avalon. Les enfants et Narcissa se précipitèrent dans le hall pour accueillirent la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Hermione, du haut de l'escalier, observait le ou la nouvelle personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

**« Comment vas tu ? »** Demanda madame Black.

**« Bien et toi ? Comment vont les enfants et Hatysa ? »**

**« La plupart vont bien a part John qui est tombé malade il y a deux jours. Ils ne posent pas de problèmes, enfin il y en a bien un ou deux mais rien de bien grave. En revanche je croie que ma chère fille a commit une faute. N'ai crainte... »** Fit elle en le voyant blanchir. **« … je lui ai déjà fait la leçon. »**

**« Qu'es ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ? » **Demanda l'inconnu las.

**« Elle a fait entrer un animagus a Avalon. »**

l'étranger sursauta et abaissa sa capuche pour regarder les alentour. C'est alors qu'Hermione le reconnu, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri.

**« Remus... »**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 4**_

**« Remus... »**

Remus Lupin, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal durant sa troisième année. Dernier membre des Maraudeurs vivant, Peter ayant perdu droit a ce titre. Un des meilleurs sorciers qui faisait partit de l'Ordre du Phénix. Organisation qui l'avait cru mort il y a cinq ans. Il avait également été un des principaux opposant a l'empereur des ténèbres.

Toutes ces informations tournaient en boucle dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle finit par bredouiller quelques mots.

**« Remus... qu'es ce... Comment ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? »**

**« Du calme Hermione. »**

Devant moi il n'y avait plus que Remus, la mère de Malefoy et Hatysa. Les autres enfants étant finalement partit. Je descendit les dernières marches et fit la première chose qui me passa par la tête, je me jeta sur lui.

Il ne devait pas s'attendre a recevoir un coup de poing de ma part car il bascula en arrière. Aussitôt la baguette de Narcissa Black fut pointée dans ma direction, l'air de me dire, fais un geste et tu meurs !

Le loup garou se releva et fit signe a la femme de baisser son item magique.

**« Je le mérite surement. Peut être que nous pourrions aller dans un endroit plus convenable pour parler que le hall d'entrer, quand dites vous ? »**

**« La bibliothèque. »** Proposa Tysa.

**« C'est une idée. Mais toi jeune fille tu retourne avec les autres. Nous avons a parler de choses qui ne sont pas a entendre par n'importe qui. » **Et sans attendre Narcissa partit dans la direction de la salle en question.

Je suivis précédé de Remus. Dans ma tête une foule de questions se bousculaient mais jusqu'à présent le fait que Remus soit en vie m'amenais a pensé une seul chose... nous nous asseyons au milieu de la pièce, bizarrement je me sens comme quand j'étais jeune et que je faisais fasse au professeur McGonagall après une de nos aventures.

**« Alors Hermione je suppose que tu dois avoir plein de choses a me demander. Mais avant tout dis moi ce qui s'est passé depuis ma disparition, s'il te plais. »**

Je le regarda quelques seconde avant de commencé. Je lui fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'a été la résistance depuis sa mort, disparition plutôt. Comment Dumbledore était mort pour nous permettre de fuir lors d'une attaque, pourquoi Minerva avait fait de même pour sauvé les habitants de Poudlard. Jusqu'à ma rentrer dans cette maison.

**« Je me demandait pourquoi on n'entait plus parler de l'Ordre. » **Le Loup garou baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Sans doute dans une prière silencieuse, mais j'avais moi aussi des question qui demandaient réponse !

**« Hem ? Remus désoler de demander ça mais, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas mort ? Je veux dire, pendant l'attaque je suis sur d'avoir vu un sort d'argent vous toucher. »**

**« En fait il m'a juste effleuré le bras, c'est grâce a un autre sorcier que j'ai put m'en sortir, mais il y a un pris a ça. » **

L'ancien maraudeur sortit son bras de sous sa cape. Enfin ce qui restait de son bras, il était amputer au dessus du coude.

**« Ensuite il m'a confié a une de ses connaissances en me disant que je survivrais. »** Il me désigna Narcissa d'un geste. **« La suite est je le craints plus compliquer et secrète. » **

**« QUOI ! Pourquoi ? » **

C'est vrai merde ! Je me retrouve devant ce qui est surement un des seul membre vivant de la résistance de ce pays et il me sort, a moi, que la suite est secrète !

**« Désoler Hermione mais IL n'apprécierait pas que je parle de sujet délicat avec des personne extérieur a AVALON. Comprend moi, et puis tu sais que la prudence nous a sauver bien des fois. »**

IL ? C'est encore lui, et moi qui pensais depuis l'arrivée de Remus que je venais de découvrir l'Homme dont j'avais tellement, et en même temps si peut, entendu parler. Je lui demande qui est ce IL mais comme tout les autres habitant il ne me réponds pas. Je m'y attendait un peut mais tout de même, si ce n'est pas Remus, alors qui es ce ?

Nous parlâmes encore deux heures, pendant tous ce temps, ou presque, Remus jetait de fréquent coup d'œil a madame, enfin mademoiselle Black. Ce qui m'a amener a me poser une question a laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé.

**« Qui est le père d'Hatysa ? Enfin ci se n'est pas indiscret. » **Rajouta-t-elle en voyant les regard des deux plus vieux sur elle.

**« C'est parfaitement indiscret miss Granger. Seulement comme je ne veux pas que vous en parliez devant les enfants je peut néanmoins vous dire ceci. Hatysa est née il y a huit ans, son père... » **Elle jeta un regard vide de toutes expression au mur. **« ...et bien comment dire. Elle n'était pas vraiment désirer par son père. De plus je venais de divorcé de Lucius mais j'étais quand même surveiller en permanence par les mangemorts. Mon divorce a été organiser pour que justement Hatysa puisse voir le jour. Vous savez surement qu'un enfant née hors mariage lorsqu'une des deux personne déjà marié, chez les sorciers sang pur, sera moins puissant. »**

J'acquiesce, c'est la raison pour laquelle les sang pur son fiancé dès la naissance ou celle qui pousse les sorciers a rester dans leur mondes et qu'il n'y avait presque pas d'infidélité.

**« Donc on m'a séparer de Lucius et forcé a avoir des rapports sexuel avec le père de Tysa. Je ne tiens pas a m'éprendre sur ce sujet. Plus tard, Hatysa a vu le jour. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit élever par ces monstres et qu'elle devienne une mangemort. Alors un jours nous nous sommes enfuis. Après des années nous sommes finalement arrivé dans les montagnes et je pense que vous pouvez deviner la suite. »**

Bien que je voyais plusieurs points qui ne concordaient pas je me tus. Comment elles avaient pus échapper a un repère de mangemort si comme elle le dis elle était sous surveillance. Comment avait elle trouver AVALON si la maison était si bien protéger...

_**Part 5**_

Voilà une semaine que Remus est là. J'ai le droit de sortir mais il faut toujours qu'il y es quelqu'un avec moi et je ne suis jamais seul dans la maison. Remarque avec tout les enfants ce doit être difficile d'être seul. Je parle beaucoup avec Remus, lui est raconter nos première et seconde années. En parallèle j'apprenais les basses de la magie sans baguette, des cours donner par un enfant qui avait la moitié de mon age. C'est dire a quel point j'étais vexé.

Pendant qu'Hermione rongeait son frein, une silhouette apparut a plusieurs kilomètres de la cabane. Cela lui aurait été facile de déjouer les protections mais elle voulait profité du calme de la forêt. Elle venait de finir une mission et lui tardait de se coucher dans un bon lit chaud et moelleux. Mais avant ça elle lui restait encore quelques bricoles a faire et elle pourrait dormir pendant au moins douze heures.

La forêt était calme, elle pris donc le temps de s'assoir dans l'herbe près d'une souche. Le silence, celui avec un grand S, voilà ce qu'elle aimait. Ça et les animaux qui approchaient doucement afin de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas une menace. Oh elle n'était pas une menace, du moins par pour eux, alors elle sentit différentes créatures approché. Elle les laissa venir a lui et la reniflé, l'examiner ou simplement la regarder de loin. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux, nul bêtes ne se crapahuta. Alors elle procéda comme elle en avait prit l'habitude et laissa son pouvoir magique sortir de son corps. Une douce chaleur se rependit aux alentour, elle vit des lapins sortir de leur terrier, des renards venir plus près attirer par la tiédeur de l'air ambiant.

**« C'est tout juste si j'arrive a sentir ma magie ! »**

**« Allons, allons. Calme toi Hermione, la magie sans baguette n'est pas donner a tout le monde. Moi même je n'y arrive pas, mais le loup y est pour beaucoup je dois avouer. »**

Hermione tourna la tête et Remus en fit autant. A quelques mètre d'eux, quelques enfants jouaient a s'envoyer une balle par magie sans qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il regarda alors la jeune femme qu'il avait connu alors qu'elle n'était qu'une pré-adolescente. Et vit dans ces yeux la moquerie vis a vis de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

**« Oui bon certain y arrive facilement et alors ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu jalouse des enfants de même pas quinze ans ! »**

**« Non... mais pourquoi tout les enfants sorciers d'ici y arrive alors qu'ils n'ont jamais été a l'école. Moi j'ai étudié avec les meilleurs professeurs de ce siècle, toi y comprit, et je n'arrive a peine a sentir la magie. »**

**« Et bien tu viens toi même de répondre a ta question. » **Voyant le regard dubitatif qu'elle lui jeta il reprit. **« Tu as appris a te servir d'un baguette depuis ton entrer dans le monde magique, eux n'ont jamais eu de baguette en main. Sais tu a quoi sers une baguette magique ? »**

**« A jeter un sort. Mais il y arrive très bien sans, eux ! »**

**« On dirait une enfant. J'ai rien dis. » Fit il en levant les mains en l'air. « Ce que je voulais dire c'est, sais tu comment fonctionne une baguette ? Non ? Bien alors... tu sais déjà qu'une baguette magique est composer de bois et d'un noyau magique aussi appeler catalyseur. En fait il y a longtemps, avant les fondateurs, tous les sorciers pouvaient faire de la magie sans baguette. Mais les née de moldu, car il y en avaient déjà a cette époque, n'avaient pas les connaissances pour le faire. Alors ils fabriquèrent les baguettes magique pour palier a ça. En faite la magie peut circuler librement dans le corps et si tu sais la diriger correctement tu peut faire de la magie sans baguette. Jusque là tu me suis ? »**

**« Oui oui continue! »**

**« Là ou elles intervienne, c'est que le catalyseur attire la magie vers la main qui tient la baguette. Elle l'arrache a son chemin habituelle et donc tu n'as plus besoin de sentir la magie car le noyau de ta baguette le faisait pour toi. Quand les sorcier pratiquant la magie sans baguette on vue que les autres pouvaient en faire et bien plus facilement, ils se mirent eux aussi a en utiliser. Finalement au fure et a mesure plus personnes ne prenaient le temps de percevoir la magie et le système sans baguette devint quelque chose que seul quelque uns arrivaient a faire.**

**Les enfants qui sont ici n'ont jamais tenu de baguettes, donc la magie qui est en eux n'a jamais été arracher et ils ont apprit très tôt a la sentir en eux. Même si la plupart n'apprennent réellement a l'utiliser que plus tard. Ils la sentent dès leur plus jeune age. A ton avis pourquoi les enfants sont capable de magie accidentelle. C'est la manifestation de magie sans baguette tout simplement. Et quand plus tard ils obtiennent une baguette, alors ils oublies ce qu'ils étaient capable de faire quand ils étaient petits. »**

Hermione resta bouche bée devant le récit que venait de lui faire Lupin. Elle ce reprit tout en regardant les enfants.

**« Donc, si j'ai bien compris. Tous les sorciers pourrais faire de la magie sans baguette si on n'achèterait pas celle ci a onze ans ? »**

**« En effet. Mais c'est bien plus difficile et aujourd'hui, enfin avant l'air des ténèbres, les enfants de moldu comme toi prendraient beaucoup plus de temps car ils n'auraient connaissance de la magie qu'au moment d'entrer a Poudlard. Tendit que ceux des sang pur pourrait déjà apprendre les basses ayant connaissance de la magie. Ce serait un net désavantage. Il faut environ un an ou plus pour bien sentir la magie qui nous parcourt le corps. Et encore deux ans pour la faire jaillir. Donc cela mènerait les études a dix, voir onze ans. Alors qu'il y en avait sept.**

**« Allez les compagnons, on est bien là a ne rien faire mais c'est que je suis attendu moi. » **

Le personnage avait parler d'un voix grave et roque. Preuve qu'il ne devait pas usée souvent de ses cordes vocales. Il se leva et épousseta son jean ainsi que sa veste en cuir noir. Une vieille veste usager qu'il avait trouver il y a plus de cinq ans. Il calma sa magie et la força a rentrer progressivement dans son corps. Une fois fini il reprit la direction de cette fameuse cabane perdu dans les bois. Il fit plusieurs détour pour y arrivé, passant a coté d'un arbre, sautant par dessus un tronc qui a été foudroyer et enfin entre deux gros arbres. Il savait très bien que s'il ne faisait pas tous ça, les sort de protections de la maison s'enclencheraient.

**« Enfin ! »** Fit il en arrivant a une vingtaine de mètre le la masure de bois.

Jetant un dernier regard au alentour pour vérifié que personne ne l'observait, l'inconnu sortit une baguette magique. Oh normalement il n'en aurait pas la nécessité, mieux valait être préparer a ce qu'il y avait a l'intérieur. Après tous ces renseignement avait eut le temps de changer et il ne voulait pas se faire avoir comme ces mangemorts débutants.

**« …... » **Chuchota doucement l'individu vers la porte.

Alors il put voir la magie qui protégeait le foyer, s'écarter sur son passage. Il sourit. _(Nda: J'espère que le IL / ELLE vous a embrouiller. IL pour LE personnage et ELLE pour LA silhouette.)_

Dans la maison d'AVALON, seul trois de ces occupant sentir la dernière des protections tomber. Narcissa et Remus se levèrent d'un ensemble parfait et dégénèrent leur baguette. Les enfants qui étaient entrain de jouer autour d'eux firent silence sans qu'aucun n'ait regarder son voisin. Tous regardait le hall avec peur, les seuls adultes a pouvoir entrer était dans la même pièce qu'eux et aucun autres enfants n'étaient sortit aujourd'hui.

**« La dernière protection est tomber. »**

Cette seul phrase suffit a les réveiller. Ils savait tous que la maison était entourer de plusieurs sorts pour garantir leur sécurité, mais aussi que si c'était le dernier de ces sort qui lâchait cela signifiait un danger imminent pour eux.

Sans laisser le temps aux plus jeunes de poser des question, les adolescents prirent les chose en mains. Ils ordonnèrent a tous de monter se cacher dans les différentes pièces de la maison. Pendant qu'ils faisaient ça dans le plus grand silence, ils croisèrent Hatysa et Hermione Granger qui parcouraient le manoir en sens inverse.

Arriver dans les escaliers qui donnaient sur le hall, elles purent voir Remus et la mère de la plus jeune qui se positionnaient chacun sur le pas de la porte de chaque coté du hall.

**« Sort ta baguette ! » **

Hermione obéit sans réfléchir a l'ordre de Hatysa et resta dans les escaliers pour les couvrir au cas ou.

La tension était a son comble quant la poignée de porte se baissa doucement, presque au ralentit et qu'une ombre entra.

Sans attendre Hermione envoya un sort sur l'inconnu. Qu'elle fut sa surprise quand elle vit son _Expelliarmus _disparaitre. Seul de petites ondulation de l'air, telle les traces d'un caillou qui tombe dans l'eau, témoignaient que le sort fut absorber par une sorte de bouclier invisible.

Mais elle le fut encore plus quand elle vit Remus et Narcissa baisser leur baguette et sortir de leur cache. Hatysa aussi commença a descendre les marches, de plus en plus vite pour finir pas sauter les quelques dernière d'un bond et atterrir dans les bras de l'inconnu, toujours cacher dans l'ombre.

**« Et bien je préfère nettement ce genre d'accueil plutôt qu'un sort. » **Rit la voix de l'homme.

**« PAPA ! T'es revenu ! »** Cria Tysa en serrant celui qui semblait être son père.

**« Bien sur que je suis revenu. Vous n'avez pas reçu ma lettre ? »**

**« Oups... »**

Toutes les personnes, Hermione comprise, se tournèrent vers la petite vois qui avait émit ce son. Narcissa souriait comme jamais je ne l'avait vu sourire jusqu'à présent.

_**Part 6**_

Remus éclata de rire, suivit par Hatysa et l'homme dont je n'avais toujours pas vu le visage.

**« Oups, tu dis ? Non mais j'vous jure, qu'es ce qu'on va faire. Entre toi qui oublie de nous prévenir de ce genre de nouvelle. » **Dit Remus a Narcissa. **« Et toi qui part et revient comme si de rien n'était. » **Continua-t-il vers l'homme.

**« On pourrait commencer par prévenir les enfants qu'il n'y a plus de dangers ? » **Proposa négligemment Narcissa.

Ce fut moi qui est été désigné pour allé prévenir tout le monde qu'il n'y avait plus rien a craindre. Et lorsque je revient pour poser des questions, il n'y avait plus personne. Je fit évidemment le tour de toutes les pièces mais aucune trace de l'étranger et des trois autres. Les enfants me rassurèrent en me disant que c'était toujours pareille quand il revenait. Ils disparaissaient toujours un jours ou deux pour parler dans une pièce qu'aucuns n'avaient découvert.

**« Quand tu dis il, tu parle bien de l'homme ? » **Ai-je demander a un gamin de douze ans environ.

**« Ouais. C'est lui qui m'a recueilli, comme la plupart des enfants qui vive ici. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est un sorcier avec de grand pouvoir, même s'il ne fait presque pas de magie devant nous. C'est aussi le père de Tysa et celui qui a crée AVALON, les protections et tout le reste pour nous cacher des méchants sorciers. »**

**« Et tu ne connaitrais pas son nom a tous hasard ? » **

Il était tellement concentrer depuis le début de notre conversation qu'il me répondit sans vraiment faire attention.

**« Et bien je sais qu'a l'extérieur les gens l'appelle Fulg, mais pour nous c'est Harry, Harry Potter. »**

Mon cerveau ne se remit en marche que cinq minutes après. Harry Potter ? Qui était cette homme qui osait prendre le nom de Harry comme ça ? Comment osait il ? Je fit rapidement le tour de la maison pour lui dire ma façon de pensée, ou plutôt lui foutre mon poing dans la figure. Mais comme me l'avait dit le gamin, je ne le trouvai pas, comme les trois autres d'ailleurs !

Ce n'est que par hasard que je le vis. Cette nuit j'avais du mal a dormir, donc j'étais dans la cuisine pour me préparer un lait chaud quand il entra. Je croie sincèrement que je n'ai jamais eu autant de surprise depuis que je suis dans cette maison.

Là, devant moi, ce tenait belle et bien Harry James Potter, le survivant et élu de la prophétie. Il avait bien changer mais je reconnaitrai son regard n'importe où ! Ces yeux qui m'avaient obsédé depuis la première fois. Deux belles émeraudes, je sais que ça fais clicher mais toutes les filles de Poudlard disaient comme moi.

Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas a trouver quelqu'un ici a en jugé sa tenu. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un pantalon, qu'il avait du mettre pour ne pas traverser Avalon en caleçon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler. Le Harry que je connaissais n'avait rien a voir avec celui qui ce tenais devant moi. Plus grand, il me dépassait d'un tête, ces cheveux avaient pousser mais il gardait encore des épis, ce qui d'après Remus était caractéristique des Potter mâle. Les traits de son visage étaient plus prononcé, mais ça c'est comme tout le monde en vieillissent. Malgré mon effort pour ne pas m'attarder sur les parties nu de son corps j'y fut inévitablement attirer. Son torse avait bien changer depuis la fois, en quatrième année, ou je m'y étais blotti. Déjà a l'époque le quidditch modelait son corps de garçon chétif en celui d'un ado, et faisait apparaître des muscles là, où avant il n'y avait presque que des os.

**« Ha... Harry. » **Ma voix n'était pas aussi assurer que je l'aurais voulu. L'émotion.

**« Salut petite lionne. »**

Ça aussi m'avais manquer. En troisième année j'avais malencontreusement mis mon poing dans la tête de Malefoy. Et depuis Harry m'appelait ainsi quand nous étions seul.

**« Je pense qu'on devrait aller dans le salon. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as aucune question a me poser, je ne te croirais pas ! »**

Et il se mit a rire. Ce rire que je n'avais pas entendu depuis plus de dix ans, et ce n'était pas un de ses rires faut comme après le retour de l'autre. Mais un vrai rire qui me réchauffa le cœur. Nous arrivâmes dans le salon ou le feu de cheminer n'était pas tout a fais éteints. Il le raviva d'un geste de la main, et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Le même que sa fille, celui que personne ne prenait jamais. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi.

**« Par où commencer... j'ai tellement de choses a te demander que je ne sais pas lequel choisir en premier. »**

Il ne répondis pas et je compris qu'il attendais les questions. Alors je lui posa celle a laquelle j'avais pensée depuis que j'avais appris qu'il était le père d'un fillette. A savoir comment en est il arriver là ?

**« Pour comprendre tu dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là, au ministère. »** Il prit une profonde inspiration. **« Quand j'ai vu Sirius mourir, tué par Lestrange, j'ai comme péter, oui c'est ça pété un câble. Je l'ai suivi jusque dans le hall et lui ai jeter le doloris. Tu savais qui fallait de la haine pur pour qu'il est de l'effet ? Pas moi et il faut croire que même après qu'elle est tuer mon parrain, ma dernière famille, je ne la haïssait pas au point de pouvoir jeter correctement le sort. Puis Voldemort est arriver. J'ai bien tenter de faire quelque chose mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. C'est là que Dumbledore est arriver et a engager le combat avec lui. C'était époustouflant, ils utilisaient tout les deux des sorts informulée et se renvoyaient les sortilèges avec tellement de facilité. » **Rire. **« A un moment j'ai perdu Voldemort des yeux, ensuite l'ai sentie dans mon esprit. Tu ne peu pas imaginer la douleur que c'est. Même le doloris n'est rien en comparaison de la douleur que j'ai ressentit. Je ne me souvient plus très bien ce qui c'est passé a partir de là, je me rappelle qu'il parlait au directeur a travers mon corps, puis je me suis retrouver en cellule. »**

J'acquiesçai, c'est le moment ou Voldemort avait transplané avec le corps inconscient d'Harry et la dernière fois ou je l'avais vue.

**« Tu te doute bien que je n'ai pas eu une vie facile dans les cachots de Tête de Mort. Il venait régulièrement me torturer, de même que quelques mangemorts, soit par des sorts ou encore de façon moldu. Il ne me donnait a manger que le stricte nécessaire pour rester en vie et des potion pour que je puisse endurer les prochaines séances. » **

**« Quelles sortes... quelles sortes de torture a tu subis ? » **Demandai-je retenant mes larmes.

**« Tu es sur de vouloir savoir ? Bien... Le doloris était un sortilège qu'il aimait bien, ainsi que Lestrange. Une fois il m'a arracher tous les ongles et bruler la chaire en dessous. Je te passe les différents sévisse autant corporel que mental qu'ils m'ont fait endurer. Je...j'ai... j'ai aussi été violer par Les...Lestrange. Elle riait pendant qu'elle me... »** Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard a la cheminer. Je sentit une brusque monter de température et vérifia vite la cheminer. Le feu, qui jusque là nous éclairait a peine, prenait tout l'âtre et montait jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse voir le haut du brasier. Tournant ma tête vers le garçon, ou plutôt l'homme, a côté de moi je le vis prendre plusieurs inspiration pour ce calmer. En même temps les flammes redeviennent normal.

**« Et la mère de Malefoy. Elle aussi elle t'a... »**

**« Non ! Non bien que non. En faite, je ne sais pas combien de temps après, Voldemort m'a montrer le journal. Il y était inscrit que j'étais mort. » **Je l'interrompis en lui disant ce que je savais a ce propos.** « Et bien Rogue s'est tromper. L'autre Tête de Mort m'avait pris des cheveux une semaine avant. Je suppose qu'il l'a fait boire du polynectar a un mangemort ou un autre sorcier et l'a tuer devants tous ses fidèles. Résultat je suis mort et personne n'a jamais pensée le confrère. **

**Ensuite il m'a annoncer ces '_projets_' me concernant. Le faite que j'ai fait écouter a tous la prophétie, l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, etcétéra. Et bien il n'était pas très heureux. Tous savaient a présent que j'étais '_mort_' que personne ne pourrais ce mettre sur son chemin. Seulement il avait peur de retenter de me tuer, et comme la prophétie le disait, l'un de nous devra mourir. L'un de ces projets était de faire en sorte que le pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore, soit a lui. Il n'avait que deux solution, me faire passé dans son camp ou bien... »**

Il pris le temps de boire un verre de whisky et me tendit un verre.

**« L'autre était de prendre mon enfant, qui aurait surement hériter de ce pouvoir. »**

**« Mais tu n'avais pas d'enfant ! »**

**« C'est là qu'intervient la folie de Voldemerde. Bien sur il ne voulait pas que l'enfant soit de n'importe qui, il ne voulait pas perdre un future allié des plus puissants. Je ne le savait pas a ce moment, mais il y avait parmi les mangemort féminin un espèce de parie pour savoir laquelle me donnait le plus de plaisir. Voldemort l'a apprit et il a eut peur qu'un enfant naisse de n'importe laquelle. C'est pourquoi il demanda a Lucius de divorcé. Après tous sa femme, Narcissa, était avant tout de la très ancienne et pur famille des Black, une sang pur. Alors elle fut désigné comme futur mère porteuse de mon enfant. Ils lui on fait boire une potion qui faisait rajeunir durant une période. Pour une femme de son age elle était très attirante. Et comme ils ne la laissait jamais entrer dans ma cellule avec des vêtement C'était très... Sauf qu'elle n'était pas comme tout ces tarés. Elle ne voulait pas que son enfant suive la même route que son fils.**

**J'ai mis plusieurs mois a lui faire confiance, comme elle ne tentait rien pour enfanté, ça a aider. Finalement Voldemort en a eu assez et a mit des aphrodisiaque sorcier dans la nourriture ainsi l'eau et nous a laisser enfermer. Je ne sais pas qui a craquer en premier mais le résultat était là. Narcissa était enceinte. »**

**« Il y a un mais. Je le sens, je te connais. »**

**« Mais Voldemort voulait toujours me faire souffrir. Il nous a mis dans une geôle un peut plus propre pour le bien du bébé et m'a laisser avec eux. Tu te rend compte de ce que ça a été. Je l'ai vu grandir dans le ventre de sa mère tout en sachant qu'elle allait m'être enlever pour être ensuite élever par Voldemort. » **

**« Je suis désoler. »**

**« Oh je ne suis pas rester a rien faire. Narcissa ne voulant pas que notre fille soit élever par eux, m'a appris les basse de la magie sans baguette. Comme tout les sang pur ils l'apprennent a leur enfant au cas ou l'un d'eux aurait le pouvoir d'en faire. Quand elle a commencer a accoucher, c'est moi qui ai du l'aider. C'est la plus belle des magie qui m'ai été donner de voir. Nous lui avons donner le nom d'une étoile, Hatysa.**

**Chaque jour je devenais de plus en plus fort dans la magie sans baguette et un jours que Voldemort était partie du manoir, j'ai utiliser toute la magie que j'avais et nous ai fait transplané tous les trois. Nous sommes arriver en France et je suis rester un an et demi dans le coma a cause de la magie utiliser. Passer les barrière anti-tranplanage de Voldemort n'ai pas aussi facile que de faire fuir une centaine de détraqueurs, je te l'assure. »**

**« Et après ? »** Demandai-je, captiver par son histoire.

**« Après ? Après je me suis réveiller, j'ai vu cette paire d'yeux noir qui me fixait et je n'ai put me résoudre a l'abandonner, elle et sa mère. Nous voyageâmes longtemps et loin mais Voldemort étant toujours là je savais que je ne pourrais vivre tranquille. Alors il y a cinq ans nous somme arriver au pied d'une petite montagne, nous avons traverser la forêt et trouver cette maison de bois. Elle n'était pas assez grande pour nous accueillir alors , je l'ai, disons agrandi. »** Il me lança un sourire.

**« Agrandi ? Tu veux me faire croire que cette immense maison n'a pas toujours été ainsi ! »**

**« Non. Au début il n'y avait qu'une pièce. Mais avec l'aide d'un ami nous l'avons transformer en ce que tu voie a présent. J'ai placer tout les sort de protection que j'ai pus et tenter de vivre une vie normal. Mais un jours un des village proche a été attaquer. Une fois sur place il ne restait que des décombres. J'ai trouver quelques enfants qui avaient été cacher par les adultes et les ai ramener ici. C'est a partir de ce jour qu'AVALON devient l'endroit où les enfants pouvaient trouver refuge. »**

**« Pourquoi que les enfants? HARRY TU AURRAIS PUS SAUVER PLEIN DE VIES EN LES AMENANT ICI ! »**

**« Parce que les enfants n'y sont pour rien. Les adultes... » **Il cracha presque le mot.** « ...eux auraient put empêcher tout ce qui arrive. Au lieu de ça il ce sont reposer sur un gamin de quinze ans. Hermione quand j'ai été déclarer mort,Voldemort m'apportait les journaux, j'ai vu les sorciers paniquer, appeler a l'aide. Mais aucun a part l'Ordre n'a jamais pensée a combattre Voldemort. Et ne parle pas de la prophétie. Elle ne dis pas que je suis le seul a pouvoir le tuer. Je l'était a ce moment mais une fois que tous croyait à ma mort. Alors la prophétie était réaliser et n'importe quel moldu avec un révolver aurait put le tuer ! Après tout rien ne dis qu'un fois Harry Potter mort il serait invincible. »**

Harry quitta la salle et partit se réfugier dans une chambre. Pas n'importe laquelle mais celle de sa fille. Au départ il avait du mal a accepter ce fais, lui Harry Potter était père.

_**Part 7**_

En une semaine les choses c'étaient calmé au manoir. Même si Harry évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait son ancienne camarade de classe. De ce fait elle passait son temps entre l'apprentissage des basse de la magie et ses discutions avec le professeur Lupin. Bien que le dit professeur trouvait que le sujet principal de ces entrevus, a savoir Harry, commençait a le faire ce demander si la raison de la plupart des questions était par curiosité ou par un intérêt particulier. D'autant que miss Granger rougissait de temps a autre.

Mise a part ça, Remus profitait du fait que Harry soit au manoir pour en savoir plus sur l'avancée de l'empereur des ténèbres. Le jeune homme lui avait dit il y a longtemps, qu'il ne se battrait pas pour un monde où chacun ne se préoccupait que de sa personne. Et Remus devait bien avoué qu'il était d'accord avec ça, même s'il savait qu'Harry ne resterait pas éternellement les bras croisé. Il lui fallait juste une motivation. D'ailleurs il se demandait si l'instigateur de se revirement ne pourrait pas être la jeune Gryffondor.

D'habitude Harry s'enfermait avec sa fille mais là il passait son temps dans les salles commune, comme s'il cherchait a être avec quelqu'un.

**« Papa... »**

**« Oui ma puce. Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« J'ai fais un cauchemar. Je peut rester avec toi ? »**

**« Bien entendu. »**

Et oui, car même si Narcissa et Harry avaient coucher ensemble a de nombreuse reprise, et même quelque fois après leur fuite, il faisait chambre a part depuis que Harry avait amener Remus a Avalon. Il faut dire que le loup garou ne laissait pas la sang pur indifférente.

C'est donc dans les bras d'Harry qu'Hermione trouva la jeune fille qu'elle cherchait a la demande de sa mère. Elle les observa et pendant quelques seconde se demanda quel effet cela lui ferait d'être a la place de l'enfant.

**« Tu veux quelque chose ? » **Chuchota la voix d'Harry.

**« Narcissa ma demander de monter chercher Hatysa pour qu'elle déjeune. » **

**« Bien. » **Puis se tournant vers sa fille.** « Tysa, ma puce réveille toi il est l'heure. »**

Il ne se rendis pas compte que le drap qui les couvrait tomba a ce moment et qu'il offrit a la jeune femme su le pas de la porte la magnifique vu de son torse nu. Hermione détourna la tête et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient tous, Remus remarqua qu'Hermione jetait de fréquent coup d'œil a Harry, tout en rougissant. Il en fit part a sa compagne de chambre qui lui répondit pour que lui seul entende.

**« On dirait effectivement que la petite Gryffondor n'est pas insensible aux charmes dont dispose Harry. Et je suis la mieux placer pour dire que si dans deux semaines il n'y a rien de nouveau c'est qu'elle ne l'intéresse pas. »**

**« Et dans le cas, comme je le pense, où il serait intéressé ? »**

**« Sa chambre possède un très bon sort d'insonorisation. »**

Remus s'étouffa avec le café qu'il buvait et fit rire les plus petit. Mais il devait admettre que Naricissa avait raison sur un point. Si Harry voulait bien d'Hermione alors il allait prendre les devant. La vie est trop courte, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit quand Remus s'était interroger au sujet de la Black. Harry ne perdrait pas de temps, surtout qu'ils se connaissaient déjà bien tout les deux.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce matin. Narcissa m'a demander d'aller réveiller sa fille car elle dormait encore. Maintenant je sais de qui elle tient ça. Sauf que la petite n'était pas dans sa chambre, en redescendant Remus me dit d'aller vérifier la chambre d'Harry, elle était cacher derrière un miroir. S'il croie que je ne l'ai pas vu avec Black, a ce faire des mamours dès que personne ne regarde.

Je suis donc aller dans la chambre du propriétaire. C'était un très beau spectacle que de voir Hatysa se serrer contre Harry. Je je n'avais pas su qu'il était son père je lui aurait sans aucun doute jeter un bon sort entre les jambes.

**« Tu veux quelque chose ? » **Me chuchota la voix d'Harry.

**« Narcissa ma demander de monter chercher Hatysa pour qu'elle déjeune. » **Répondis-je.

**« Bien. Tysa, ma puce réveille toi il est l'heure. »**

Bon sang Harry a vraiment un corps a se damné. Ces abdominaux son bien dessiner et ces bras... oh ces bras! Et il n'avait même pas remarquer que le drap ne le couvrait plus ou alors il le fait exprès. Pourquoi n'avait il pas plus de pudeur.

J'ai passe la journée a l'observer et chaque fois je m'imaginais dans ces bras, puis il me caressait le dos tout en me disant des mot doux.

Là je suis dans la bibliothèque. J'arrive pas a me concentrer suffisamment longtemps car dès que je ferme les yeux des image de ce matin m'envahisse l'esprit.

Bien que je me demande encore si c'était la bonne chose a faire, je ne puis m'empêcher de me demander comment j'en suis arriver là ?

Flash back

Hermione se fit plaquer contre le mur mais ne résista pas, elle savait qui c'était. Elle prit chaud en sentant le souffle du Gryffondor sur son cou et commença à rougir en réalisant combien il était proche d'elle. Elle était prise en étau entre son corps a lui et le mur et n'avait aucun moyen de se dégager. Il l'avait débarrassé du livre qu'elle tenait, si bien qu'elle avait les mains libres pour le repousser. Plus elle tentait de gagner de la place, plus il se collait à elle. Contre toute attente, alors qu'elle commençait de plus en plus à paniquer, il l'embrassa. Elle voulait protester et demander des explications mais ses lèvres restaient irrémédiablement collées aux siennes.

Le temps qu'elle réalise pleinement ce qui se passait, elle lui rendait son baiser. Son cerveau se vida complètement et elle oublia le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas faire ça. Rapidement elle sentit sa langue jouer sur ses lèvres et solliciter l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'elle accorda sans hésiter. Une fois la stupéfaction passée, elle retrouva ses esprits et voulut à nouveau s'échapper. Évidemment, elle trouvait très agréable la façon dont Harry l'embrassait, mais quelque chose la travaillait. Pourquoi maintenant ?

En plus de s'attaquer à sa bouche, ses mains parcourraient son corps, descendant ses bras, attrapant ses hanches pour l'appuyer un peu plus contre le mur puis remontant sur son ventre avant d'entamer une lente ascension…

Elle réussit à se dégager un peu et dans un souffle demanda. **« Ha...Harry qu'est-ce que tu… » **

Sa phrase fut interrompue par ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa encore sur la bouche puis se décalait doucement vers sa joue et lui murmura à l'oreille. «** Calme-toi… » **Il continua son parcours sur son cou, laissant des marques rouges là où ses dents étaient passées. En plus des baisers, il avait commencé à lui mordiller l'oreille et tout le chemin descendant jusqu'au col de sa veste. Elle avait beau essayer de garder son calme, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pencher la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait...

L'animagus le sentit défaire les boutons de sa vest et son cœur s'emballe encore une fois.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Harry ? On ne peut pas… Enfin, pas ici… Et tu… je n'ai… » **

Sa veste tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Ses mains se séparèrent alors, une s'aventura sur sa cuisse, pendant que l'autre se perdait sur sa nuque, la soutenant pendant qu'il continuait ses assauts. Ça lui avait prit d'un envi subite et il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi bien. Même s'il savait qu'il aurait du s'arrêter il n'en avait aucune envie. Au contraire. Il en voulait encore plus. De sa peau, de ses lèvres, de sa chaleur. Il la voulait elle, et il la voulait maintenant. Sa main remonta sous sa jupe, agrippant sa cuisse jusqu'à trouver sa petite culotte.

**« Harry… »** Sa voix suppliait mais son corps disait exactement le contraire. Son bassin se plaqua contre le sien, son ventre devenant brûlant de désir, et elle remarqua même qu'elle avait un bras enroulé autour de son cou. Elle se détacha et le regarda dans les yeux.

**« Je suis désolé… Je croyais que ça te plaisait… »** Elle avait l'air d'apprécier jusque là, mais visiblement elle avait un problème.

**« Non… oui… Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu rapide je crois… »** Elle essaya de le repousser une fois de plus, mais il ne bougea pas. Il attrapa ses bras pour les bloquer d'une main et de l'autre lui prit le menton. Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout.

«** Je ne te forcerai pas p'tite lionne, mais je dois savoir. Si c'est non, on en reste là. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas rapide. »** Il la regardait intensément et elle se sentait à nouveau fondre. Il avait ce coté autoritaire et sûr de lui qui le rendait tellement sexy. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter et qu'elle adorait ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

**« P'tit lionne, j'ai envie de toi… » **Était-ce le fait qu'il l'appelle deux fois par son surnom, ou qu'il la tienne de cette façon, ou la lueur dans son regard qui lui disait qu'il était sincère, ou simplement le fait qu'il avoue être humain, elle n'en savait rien, mais à ce moment-là, ce qu'elle savait c'était que l'envie était réciproque et elle le lui fit comprendre. Elle dégagea un de ses bras, passa sa main dans ses cheveux noir et l'embrassa. Il libéra l'autre et reprit où il en était.

Dès qu'il passa ses doigts sous sa cuisse, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, profitant de son appui sur le mur pour ne pas le déséquilibrer. Pendant qu'il s'intéressait à ses jambes, elle rattrapa son retard et s'attaqua à son cou. Rapidement son pull rejoignit sa veste et elle déboutonna même les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Elle le sentit frissonner quand elle glissa sa langue le long de sa jugulaire et ne put retenir un sourire. Harry Potter, le survivant, sorcier immensément puissant tremblait sous ses assauts. Elle continua son petit jeu un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même ne perde le contrôle. Il explorait son corps avec application. Une main était entièrement sous sa jupe à étudier la courbe parfaite de ses fesses, pendant que l'autre ouvrait son chemisier à la recherche d'un accès à sa peau. Du bout des doigts, il dessina les contours de son soutien-gorge avant de caresser pleinement ses seins à travers le tissu. Il était fasciné par le spectacle qu'elle offrait. Sa tête appuyée sur le mur, ses cheveux en bataille et ses lèvres rougies par les baisers qu'elle lui avait donnés. Sans compter son chemiser défait, sa jupe à moitié relevée et son sourire ravi.

Il s'empara de sa gorge et entama une descente vers sa dernière protection de coton. Pendant qu'il attaquait sa poitrine, elle emmêlait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, trouvant subitement cette masse ébouriffée très intéressante. Un premier gémissement franchit ses lèvres quand il lécha la pointe de son sein. Une vague de désir submergea le dernier Potter. Les bruits qu'elle faisait étaient légers et doux, mais contenaient une puissance érotique incalculable. Il remonta vers ses lèvres et sentit ses mains se promener sous sa chemise.

De son coté, il avait trouvé un nouveau terrain de jeu entre ses jambes. Sa main avait fini d'explorer ses cuisses et ses fesses et s'aventurait le long de sa culotte, découvrant avec plaisir une certaine humidité. Rapidement, il glissa sous le tissu, et vérifia directement qu'elle avait envie de lui comme il avait envie d'elle.

Hermione fut surprise de sentir ses doigts s'égarer ainsi, mais ne se plaignit pas. Elle rougit un peu en découvrant son esprit pervers, mais le laissa faire. Il étudiait le terrain, caressant doucement ses lèvres, avant de trouver un point particulièrement sensible. Il frôla son clitoris et elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Visiblement satisfait de sa découverte, il continua son étude, avant de s'enfoncer en elle. Cette fois, le gémissement fut nettement plus fort, mais contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, il n'était pas plaintif. Il commença de lents va et vient avec son doigt, suivant le rythme saccadé de sa respiration. Il écoutait attentivement le moindre de ses soupirs pour s'adapter au mieux à ses envies

La pauvre perdait la tête. On lui avait toujours raconté que Harry l'avait déjà fait avec Cho sans compter les nombreuses mangemorts, et très franchement, elle avait peur, mais quand elle le sentit en elle, elle oublia toutes ses appréhensions. Certes, ce n'était pas encore l'action qu'elle attendait, mais ce qu'il faisait avec ses doigts était tellement plaisant qu'elle ne pouvait envisager d'avoir mieux un jour. Il appuyait juste là où il fallait quand il le fallait et elle avait la sensation que ses reins chauffaient de plaisir. Elle aurait voulu crier, lui dire combien elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait, mais sa gorge restait nouée. Elle s'accrochait à lui, le griffant à travers sa chemise, et l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Soudain, dans un éclair de lucidité elle demanda.

**« Dis-moi que tu connais les sorts de contraception parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me contenter de ça ! » **

Il continua de laisser ses doigts en elle pour la préparer au mieux, mais elle finit par insister. Elle avait vraiment envie de lui. Elle se décrocha de ses hanches et profita qu'il fouillait ses poches pour se débarrasser de sa culotte. Elle aurait aussi put enlever le reste, mais sa pudeur dominait. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à être nue devant lui, surtout qu'il était encore complètement habillé. Il sourit et agita sa main. Une fine lueur rose brilla un moment sur le bas ventre de la jeune femme avant de s'estomper.

Ils se remirent en position et elle l'aida à défaire sa ceinture. Elle prit appui sur ses hanches pour se redresser et se plaça délicatement au-dessus de lui. Le moment fatidique approchait. Mélange de désir et d'angoisse. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais elle sentit aussi celui de Harry. Visiblement, il partageait son appréhension. Pour se rassurer, il l'embrassa encore, et sans même sans rendre compte, elle glissa lentement autour de lui.

Il la pénétra en douceur et ce ne fut que quand son bassin buta sur le sien qu'elle réalisa ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui sourit et contre toute attente, il lui rendit son sourire. Il commença a bouger prudemment, pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais il comprit très vite qu'elle appréciait ce qu'il faisait. Il s'appliqua alors à calquer son rythme sur celui de respiration et comme avant avec ses doigts, il s'accorda à ses soupirs. La sensation était époustouflante mais il devait garder le contrôle pour ne pas la décevoir. Hermione fut stupéfaite par ce qui se passait entre ses jambes. Si les premières impressions avaient été plaisantes, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec le sentiment de plénitude qui l'habitait maintenant. A chaque coup de bassin elle se sentait plus femme qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, le désir se répandait dans son ventre, pulsait dans ses veines jusque dans tout son corps. Pas qu'elle l'avait déjà fait beaucoup de fois.

Lui-aussi sentait son ventre chauffer. Le plaisir montait en lui et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser, et quand elle se resserra autour de lui, il perdit pied. Une explosion de magie, bien plus forte et extraordinaire que tout ce qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'alors. Même les plus fortes poussées d'adrénaline au combat ne pouvaient rivaliser avec ce qui venait de lui arriver. Au même moment, Hermione plongea dans son cou, le mordant pour ne pas crier et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ce qui se passait au fond d'elle.

Harry resta silencieux, essayant de retrouver ses esprits et son souffle, tout en sentant Hermione trembler. Il s'inquiéta, mais elle lui sourit et dit simplement.

**« J'ai un début de crampe… »**

Elle s'étira un peu et reposa ses pieds au sol, se dégageant par la même occasion. Il n'avait aucune envie de séparer d'elle, le poids de son corps lui manquait déjà, et il ressentait un vide là où elle s'appuyait quelques secondes auparavant. Hermione, elle, avait froid. Maintenant privé de la chaleur du corps de son amant, elle prenait conscience de son accoutrement. Elle se rhabilla rapidement et remit sa veste en frissonnant.

**« Ça ne va pas ? »** Harry paraissait réellement inquiet et elle ne put retenir un sourire.

**« J'ai un peu froid, je crois qu'on devrait retrouver les autres… »** Il acquiesça et il ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer.

Fin flash back

Et voilà, je suis a table et mange comme si rien n'était arriver. Harry ne me regarde même pas, pas contre je sens sur moi le regard ambre de Remus et me fige. Remus est un loup garou. Il a forcement sentit cette odeur de sexe sur nous deux. Et vu comment il me regarde je n'ai aucun doute la dessus. Merde !

Après le diner je montait aussi vite que je pus dans ma chambre, rouge de honte. Pendant la semaine qui suivit Harry et moi avons encore coucher ensemble, dans un lit cette fois. Je ne lui est pas demander quoi que ce soit, moi aussi j'avais besoin de le sentir en moi.

_**Part 8**_

Remus et Harry sont partit il y a deux jours, je ne sais pas pourquoi et Harry ne m'a rien dis. Pourtant nous avions fait des progrès, je dormais avec lui depuis trois bon mois. Et on ne couchait plus ensemble, on faisait l'amour, m'avait il dit une nuit.

Je n'ai toujours pas dis a Harry qu'il allait de nouveau être père. Narcissa le sait et elle m'aide beaucoup. Ce bébé a été conçu lorsque nous ne nous voyons que pour évacuer notre stresse de façon charnelle. Il va avoir deux mois et quelques...

**« Alors comment ce port le bébé ? »**

**« Bien. Mais je commence a ressembler a une baleine. »**

**« Ahaha, attends d'en être a sept ou huit mois et tu verra. En plus il s'agit d'un bébé Potter alors tu peut être sur qu'il va t'en faire bavé. »**

**« Hatysa était comme ça ? »**

**« Oui, elle me donnait des coups de pied sans raison et a des heure pas possible. En plus j'avais des envie de nourriture difficile a satisfaire. Heureusement toi tu pourra manger comme bon te semble. Et le mieux quand on est enceinte, c'est le plaisir sexuel. »**

Je rougit. Il est vrai que j'avais souvent coincer Harry dans des endroit tel que la cuisine ou la chambre de sa fille pour assouvir mes pulsions de femme enceinte.

La porte du Hall s'ouvrit avec fracas. Narcissa et une douzaine de garçon et fille pointèrent immédiatement leur mains ou baguette vers le chambranle de la porte. Remus fit son apparition couvert de sang avec Harry dans les bras.

Je me suis précipité vers eux et tendit que Narcissa prenait soin de Remus je me mis a examiner Harry. Il avait de multiple coupures profondes, des cotes cassé ainsi qu'un bras noirci pas le feu.

**« Qu'es ce c'est passé ? Pourquoi est il dans cette état ? » **Demanda une petite fille.

**« C'est Harry... » **Commença Remus avant de toussé du sang. **« Il a changer d'avis et...**tousse**...a voulut se battre contre Voldemort.** »

Tous le monde reteint son souffle.

**« Je l'ai obliger a m'emmener ou je vous disais ce qu'il comptait faire. A priori il savait depuis longtemps où Il avait sa basse principal car nous avons été accueillit par les plus fidèles de ces mangemorts. Ils nous ont guider jusqu'à Volde... »** Tousse, tousse et Tusa lui donne un verre d'eau. Je continue de soigné Harry qui est toujours sans connaissance. **« Voldemort. Ils ont parler un moment en fourchelangue et soudain Voldemort a commencer a lui demander où était SA fille. Harry lui a rit au nez, comme toujours, en lui rappelant qu'elle était SA fille et non celle d'un, heu il y a des enfants ici alors on va dire fou. »**

**« Ensuite Voldemort a lancer un sort et lui et Harry ne se sont plus quitter des yeux. Une joute mental je dirais. »**

**« Legillimens... » **Murmurai je.

**« Oui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a durer mais Harry transpirait de plus en plus. Et soudain il s'est effondrer a terre. Voldemort l'a regarder puis lui a sourit en lui reparlant un fourchelangue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dis mais Harry s'est relever d'un bon et lui a jeter plusieurs sorts en m'interdisant d'intervenir. L'autre a fais pareil. Les mangemorts n'ont pas bouger. Pendant le duel Voldemort n'arrêtait pas de dire des trucs que personne a part Harry ne comprenait et qui l'énervait. »**

**« A un moment j'ai comprit de quoi ils parlaient. »** Puis ce tournant vers moi. **« Je crois que des félicitation s'impose. »**

Je bafouillait quelques mots en finissant de soigner Harry. Il n'était plus en danger immédiat. **« Comment sais tu ça ? »**

**« C'est Harry qui l'a crié. 'Je ne te laisserais pas toucher a un cheveu de la femme que j'aime et de notre bébé !' au départ j'ai cru qu'il parlait de Tysa mais... »**

**« Mais je ne lui ai jamais dis. »**

**« Harry sens la magie. Il a dus sentir que la tienne changeait pour s'adapter au bébé. » **Dit Narcissa.

**« Alors je vais avoir une petite sœur ? »** Demanda Hatysa

**« Ou un petiot frère. »** fit remarque la mère.

**« Mais moi je veux une sœur ! »**

« Oh au pire, ils pourront continuer jusqu'à te donner une sœur. » Fit un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année. Je rougit brusquement en comprenant ce que ça impliquait, et réalisa que je n'étais pas contre.

**« Pour en revenir a Harry... »**

**« Oui tu a raison Hermione. Comment vous êtes vous échapper ? Avec Voldemort et plein de mangemorts ça n'a pas du être facile. »**

« Par la porte bien sûr. » Remus ria a sa propre remarque. **« En fait je ne sais pas bien ce qui c'est passé mais a un instant c'est comme si les sorts de Voldemort s'étaient figées dans les airs. Et Harry a brusquement commencer a rayonner. Une lueur jaune, ou peut être or, s'est échapper de son corps pendant qu'il hurlait et a commencer a tourner autour de lui. Elle a comme aspirer les jet de magie de Vous Savez Qui et tout d'un coup, cette amas de magie s'est précipiter sur l'ex Empereur des Ténèbres. » **

Le temps que je comprenne les mots de Remus, celui ci faisait un concoure d'apnée avec Narcissa pour savoir qui mettrait fin a leur brulant baiser. L'ex Empereur, l'ex, cela signifiait qu'il ne l'était plus et par conséquent qu'il n'était plus !

**« Tu veux rire... je ne trouve pas ça drôle Remus ! »**

**« Je ne plaisante pas Hermione. Tu peut aller vérifier si tu veut mais il ne reste pas grand chose. »**

**« Alors comment avez vous été bléser ? »**

**« C'est Harry. » **Comme si ça pouvait tout expliquer.

**« Quand Harry a TUER Voldemort il a aussi détruit en partit son château, avec nous a l'intérieur malheureusement. »**

**« Coff coff. »**

**« HARRY ! Tu vas bien, tu n'as pas trop mal, pourquoi tu es partit sans rien me dire ? Aller affronter Voldemort tous seul, non mais tu a perdu l'esprit... »**

Elle ne put continuer que les lèvres d'Harry était sur les siennes la faisant taire de la plus douce des façon.

**« Tais toi s'il te plais. On aura toute la vie pour en parler. »**

Oui toute la vie. En ce jour du quatre mars deux mille six, les sombres années du règne de terreur de Voldemort venaient de s'achever. Et dans six mois j'aurai un petit garçon dans mes bras, mais ça je ne le savais pas encore...

* * *

Sésoler si la fin n'est pas tel que vous la pensiez


End file.
